New World quest series
The New World quest series is a series of four quests. It was first hinted at on 20 December 2010 by Mod Berus on the RuneScape forums. On the same day, a ship with the numbers 134 1337 appeared at Port Sarim along with two non-interactive NPCs called "Shipbuilders." The first quest in the series is Free-to-Play, but the other three are members only. Sea Exploration Main article: Sea Exploration Available to free players, in this quest the player is recruited by an explorer, Junior, to join his expedition into the southern seas in search of a route to the fishing colony of Piscatoris. Along side three mercenaries (Steve, Marek, and Fred), the player faces Pirates, a Giant sea monster, and even a hurricane as the ship speeds through uncharted sea before the ship finally lands. However, the player quickly discovers it is not Piscatoris they have discovered, but rather a strange and new continent! Colonizing Main article: Colonizing The player is recruited by King Lathas to join Fred Drysdon as he leads an expedition to the newly discovered continent to set up an Kandarin Colony. Fred Drysdon asks the player to gather both the colonists and the supplies needed for the journey, so the player sets off to Seers' Village to recruit Lana Ceb and several druids. The player and Fred Drysdon, with the colonists, set out for the New World aboard their ship. The journey is much easier this time, though the Giant sea monster does make another appearance before he is shot down by the player. The ship lands on the same shore from Junior's expedition and player assists the colonists in settling down in their new surroundings. Suddenly, however, a force of Native warriors led by the Native warchief attack the new colony. The player and his newly trained squad of Green Coats fight back and defeat the natives. Fred Drydson and Lana Ceb declare the new colony to be the Settlement of Roudange. Distant War Main article: Distant War After Roudange is well on its way to becoming a great city, Asgarnia creates its own colony, Dalorfa, in the New World. Asgarnia and Kandarin clash over land rights and, of course, the fighting really takes place in the colonies. Both Kandarin and Asgarnia send soldiers to the colonies to defend what they claim is theirs. Fred Drysdon, in an effort to protect his new homeland, recruits the player once again to assist the colony. He and the player infiltrate the city and discover the enemy's battle plans, as well as sabotage the enemy's water supply with a non-lethal potion developed by Lana Ceb. Shortly after, the battle begins. The player leads a specialized force and destroys the enemy's foods supplies and, in the process, defeats Sir Aah, the enemy commander. The Kandarians retreat and Roudange claims Dalorfa in the name of Asgarnia. Fred Drysdon and the player are hailed as heroes by the colonists. Rebellion Main article: Rebellion Tensions rise between the colony and its mother country as Kandarin, facing hard times, demands that the colony provide it with massive amounts food to repay the war. Fred Drysdon and the Roudange Council, angered by the outrageous demands, declares Roudange independent from the mainland. Quickly, Kandarin mobilises to subdue its rebellious colony. Fred Drysdon recruits the player to assist them in the coming battle, sending him/her and Lana Ceb to the Native Camp to enlist their assistance. After impressing the Natives with their magical power, the Natives agree to ally against the Kandarins. The player then assisted the colonists in preparing the defenses for the war, including building a massive balista. The battle begins suddenly, with the Kandarin Armada arriving in mass and overwhelming the Roudange ships. However, the player sails on a small ship into the Armada. Assisted by winds provided by the Natives, She/he speeds past enemy ships. The natives on board launch chinchompas into the enemy ships and they quickly catch fire. Despite this, Expeditionares land on the shores and begin fighting with the Green Coats. The player and Fred Drysdon lead a force into them and send them fleeing back to their burning ships. The enemy's last resistance breaks when the player defeats General Mazeistade in a duel. Roudange declares its independence from the mainland, making Fred Drysdon its new President. The player is given a statue in the center of Roudange. Settlement of America This quest series is based heavily on the settlement of the Americas. Colonizing features Columbus's journey to the new world, Colonizing is the settlement of Jamestown, Distant War parodies the French and Indian War, and Rebellion is the United States Revolution. Other parallels include: * Junior based on Christopher Columbus. * Fred Drysdon based on George Washington. * The Guthixians fleeing to the new world due to religious unrest paralleling the Puritans and other groups. Category:New World Category:Quest Series